Trisha Reed
Short bio here… Abilities Pyrokinesis Manipulating fire and drawing on her body heat to summon flames Warmth She is able to warm herself and others around her. Depending on her state she can do this with a touch or a glance. Trying to warm too many people at once, doing so while she is weak, or in extreme weather can weaken her immensely. She is sensitive to the cold and doesn’t like it, though she can deal with it if need be. Fire Resistance Fire doesn’t harm her, even if it enshrouds her, it just leaves her with a warm tickling sensation that makes her giggle. She is an expert with fire and loves to play with it. Often finding an isolated place and practice her target skills. Fire Healing Using fire Trisha is able to heal any injuries she may recieve, mainly cuts, bruises, or small broken bones. She can't heal broken limbs (arms, legs, ect.) but if she recieves internal injuries she will heal enough to be able to make it into care. She isn't able to heal others with her fire abilities she's able to quickly come up with remedies to stabalize that person, she is able to set broken bones and clean out wounds using her potions and mixes. Skills Aside from pyro she can do basic spell casting and mix potions. Biological Profile Appearance Height: 5'5'' • Weight: 116 lbs • Race: Caucasian• Eye Color: Blue/Grey • Hair Color: gold Trisha was blessed with a perfect body for dancing. She stands at an average height of 5’5” and has not an inch of fat. She moves with grace, no matter the situation, and never seems to falter, though she does hold herself in a flirtatious way. Her arms are long and slender, her legs nice and toned, and leading up to a several choice curves. Her skin is sun-kissed from years in the California sun and is smooth to the touch. She has a rather soft face, her eyes are round and smoky-blue, her lips are neither to thin nor too full, add this up and her smile is contagious, making you want to know this girl more than you do. Her eyes turn into a vibrant orange when she uses her power or becomes angry, but will eventually cool down to their natural color. Her long dark golden locks fall in loose waves, ending at the small of her back. Her nose is peirced (a ruby diamond stud), as is her belly button, and she has a tattoo that wraps around her ankle; gotten in a rare state of rebellion. It's her favorite and only tattoo, this also glows when she uses her powers Personal Belongings Items commonly carried on person Personality Trisha is an easy going person. She doesn’t take offense to things to easily and loves making friends, she hates seeing anyone hurt and tries to help, often getting into troublesome situations. Often she is classified as ditzy, and has been thought of as a cheerleader, several times in fact, even now. She hates Vampires with a passion on account of one killed her brother and almost killed her, only managing to escape using her power She is very stubborn, once she’s decided something it’s not going to change, though you can try all you like, and she’ll often drag her friends along for the ride. Other than that she loves to laugh and hates being alone, very much. It is very difficult not to get caught up with her. Likes -Animals -Children -Having fun -Fire -Singing and dancing Dislikes -snakes -Vampires -cold weather -Being bored Strengths -Can easily gain trust -Fire manipulation -protective Weaknesses -Stubborn -Too much use of power weakens her -Highly curious History Trisha grew up as the oldest of two children to Trish and Patrick Wilder, though her house was always full with other children. Her parents used their home for kids who lived on the street to stay in, or who were lost in the system. She gained a close relationship with one of these kids, a smart baby-blue eyed Irish girl named Katie. The two became like sisters, though they had different interests. Trisha went to the best private schools, transferred to a dance academy when she was 16, where she excelled with dance, singing, and acting, a triple threat. Her only issue was that she didn’t prefer the ballet time of dance, street dancing was, and still is, more her style, though she has grown out of it slightly. After the Great Shift her life changed drastically, her brother was killed by a Vampire that almost killed her, and would have if it weren’t for her powers. That Vampire was her boyfriend, who she'd been with for 3 years. Afterwards she became flighty, setting ablaze any Vamp that came within strinking distance. Her parent’s shipped her to New York after the Shift and she’s been living in Manhattan ever since. Not sure what happened to her adopted sister, she only knows the woman had gone on a date and never came back, she frantically searched, coming up with no luck, though she isn’t giving up. Not long after she moved to Manhattan Grace Foundation sprouted up, due to her curious nature she began to investigate. The more she learned the more she wanted to join, pleased when she finally became an understudy, she works hard at this and seems to enjoy it, often eager to go on missions. Her parents know of this and are glad for their only daughter's happiness, not knowing of her own mission. Time Line Copy and paste time line here. DO NOT DO THIS IN CODE VIEW. Relationships Allies Enemies Trivia Any trivial facts about your character… Category:Characters Category:Humans with Abilities Category:Gnosis